


The Year of the Awkward Cat

by Total_Fangirl



Series: A Cat's Hiss, a Tiger's Roar, and a Cute Puppy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animal tails, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanboying, Horns, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long discriptions of things?, M/M, Multi, Other, Pencil and paper, Threesome - M/M/M, Tons of sketchbooks, Wings, fluff?, otome games, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Fangirl/pseuds/Total_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a Freshman starting high school. He's a fanboy who draws sucky stick figure stories about his random fantasies with the people he sees everyday. He also has a lot of classes with an asshole Tiger and a stupid puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited but I'm nervous. I am an amateur but I like to write, so I decided "hey, I like writing, I like "stuff", so why not mash 'em together?". heh probably not the best idea.  
> http://www.viethoroscope.com/ I used this to help me decide on the way the characters are. I know it's probably not credible, but that's okay. I also realize that some characters might be better at being something else, but some could be more than one and I couldn't decide, or I just wanted one to be something specific, even if they are nothing like it at all. This was all on a whim, so let's do this before I chicken out!!  
> Also, most of the characters are probably going to be really OOC, so be warned.  
> So, without further ado...

**RIIIIINNGG RIIIIIING RIIIIIIING**

With a grunt, I try to find the button to shut it off, my eyes still closed

**RIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING RIING**

I slammed my hand hard on my alarm

**RIIIING RIIIIING RIIIIIING**

Shut up already, Jesus. I rip the clock’s plug from the outlet and the ringing stops. About goddamn time. That thing won’t shut up. Jesus. Now I’m awake. Fuck you, clock.

I groan loudly. I don’t want to go to school….I have to do _stuff_ and _talk to people_. **PEOPLE**. Jesus. School’s a nightmare. Okay not really. Yes it is, shut up. Untangling myself from my blankets, I push myself off my bed. Shivering, I turn on the light in the hallway and head to the bathroom. I do my business and wash my hands and face. Shocking isn’t it. A guy washing his hands after using the bathroom. Whoa. Mindlessly staring at the mirror, I brush my teeth so vigorously it hurts. Spitting out my toothpaste, I glance at the pinkish foam that lands in the sink. Oops. I gargle some water and spit that out too.

Not wanting to wake my mom, I brush past her door, taking soft steps to my room.  I look through my closet and try to find a pair of pants that aren’t too thin. I take out some skinny jeans and put them on, flinching as the cold fabric brushes up against my legs. I struggle to put my tail into the hole in my pants. I find a random t-shirt and put it on, then take my hoodie from my desk chair and put that on too. It’s my favorite hoodie, mainly black with _Misfits_ on the front. It’s also super warm you don’t even know.

I eat a granola bar and grab my bookbag on the way to school. I walk to the bus stop and sit inside those bus shelters with wooden benches. I flinch again when my butt makes contact with the wood, it’s coldness seeping through my jeans. I check my phone time. 6:45am. Ugh.

I hear someone sit on the other side of the bench. I glance at him for a sec, then look back out onto the street, watching a bunch of cars pass by. I get up and lean off the curb and see the bus coming. I use my bus card and sit by the entrance. I immediately close my eyes.

It’s a while before my ears twitch at the sound of my stop coming up. I open my eyes and lift my hand above my head to pull the string that signals to stop. It made a ding and the bus slowed to a stop. I got off as soon as the doors opened and pushed past a small group of people and crossed the street. I speed walk to the main entrance of my school and make my way across the hallway to the auditorium where the freshmen are supposed to go on the first day of school.

There’s a bunch of  kids walking around everywhere trying to find their divisions and others shouting greetings across seats. Some older students are holding up pieces of paper with numbers on them. I just stand there for a moment, looking at the order in which the numbers went before I decided to head for the middle column. As soon as I looked down the column, a girl with white blond hair, glasses, and brown wings holding up a paper with the number 864 on it. I make my way towards her. She happens to look at me looking at her.

“864?”

I nod and she tells me what rows I can sit in. I decide to sit towards her end where there aren’t that many people around. I hear laughter and lots of annoying, random conversations. Two tall guys walk up to her like I did. The taller of the pair has long thin arms and a slightly long nose. He has brown hair that is longer between his eyebrows and little pink ears on the crown of his head above his tan ones. As he scoots over me I notice a pink curly tail sticking out of his pants.

The other one is slightly shorter than the first, but he has broader shoulders. He has reddish scales scattered across his arms and partly on his neck, ending at the ends of his slightly narrow eyes. He has short, sandy blonde hair and two small, brown stubs sticking out from his hairline and leaning slightly to the back. He sits to me and talks to his friend, who I hear him call Bertholdt.

Finally, the Principal stands behind the podium and hushes everyone. She? seems really excited and has a crazy huge grin on their face and their glasses shine brightly, reflecting the light from the stage lights. On his? right there is a short man with a scowl on his face, little grey ears twitching furiously as he looks out into the audience. On the Principal’s left is another, taller, man with golden blond hair, thick eyebrows, and orange ears sticking out from his perfectly gelled hair.

“WELCOME, FRESHMEN, TO SHIGANSHINA HIGH!!!” the principal shouts at the top of their lungs. “I AM YOUR BELOVED PRINCIPAL HANJI, BUT YOU MAY REFER TO ME AS ZOË!! WE ARE VERY EXCITED TO HAVE YOU ALL HERE AND WE EXPECT TO HAVE AN AWESOME FOUR YEARS TOGETHER!!! BEFORE WE LET YOU GO TO START YOUR FIRST DAY, WE WOULD LIKE TO GO OVER SOME BASIC RULES AND ANY OTHER INFORMATION  YOU MAY NEED!!”, their voice blares out of the auditorium speakers.

The short man presses his hands to his temples. Heh. The other simply places a hand on the principal’s shoulder and they give him a quick nod.

“Good morning, students” the blond man begins, “I am your Vice Principal, Erwin Smith. It’s a pleasure to meet you all” and then he smiles. The room is quiet. He begins to talk about expectations and blah. Once he finishes, he smiles again, and the room is suddenly buzzing loudly, most of the noise coming from the girls. I guess he’s sorta attractive….N-not that I’m interested or anything

“Can it, you brats!” comes a cold voice over the speakers. He doesn’t bother with the podium, deciding to stand closer to the stage where people can see him. He uses a remote to switch to the next slide on a powerpoint now being projected onto the wall next to him. “ I am the Head of the Disciplinary Office, Levi Ackerman” he says, a lot calmer and sounding bored. He goes on about punishments for breaking the rules and the demerit system. He glares out into the audience, like he wishes looks could kill.

I zone out a bit before the principal’s booming voice jolts me back in. The girl I had talked to earlier; who I later learned to be named Rico; leads my division to our classroom after our division number is called to be dismissed.

There, we met our division teacher, Ms. Ral, and try to learn each others' names. A couple of people pronounced my name wrong. But whatever. I pull my hoodie over my head to hide my ears and just stare anywhere but the others in the room.

Unfortunately for me, those guys from earlier decide to talk to me.

“Uh..Hi” Bertholdt mumbles.

I glance at him. “Hey.”

“I like your sweater” he says, looking a little nervous to be talking to me.

“Thanks”, I smile. Maybe we can be friends…?

“So uh...What class do you have next?”  
“Aquaponics”

The blond dude; Reiner, if I remember correctly, looks interested “What’s that?”

“Well, I don’t really know exactly, but heck, it has fish in it, so why not?” I say with a shrug.

They both laugh at that. “I guess it’s the cat in you talking, huh” Reiner says looking at my ears. I feel myself shrink into my hoodie a little. I don’t really like people bringing up the fact that I’m a cat. I dunno….It makes me feel like I’m somehow different than everyone else.

“What can I say? I love ‘em. Basically anything that’s meat.” I chuckle.

“Yeah, I feel ya.”

“Meat is love. Meat is life!”, Reiner and I say in unison. He looks at me wide eyed and I’m probably doing the same. We smile at each other and burst out laughing. I throw my head back and he hunches over his desk, Bertholdt smiles.

“Alright, guys, bell’s going to ring in about a two minutes, so I’m going to pass out some papers with common FAQs about the school.”, Ms. Ral says as she begins to pass out the papers.

When I got mine, I put it in my black and grey striped book-bag. The bell rang just as I swing it over my shoulder.   
“Well, I guess we’ll see you later, Jean”, Bertholdt says waving.

“Yeah, see ya”, I wave back to them. I guess they aren’t as ... as I thought. I don't remember what I thought about them at first, but it probably wasn't as....as I think of them now, I dunno. I cross the hallway. My aquaponics class is oh so conveniently in front of my division room. Purfect, I don’t have to walk a lot. Shiganshina is pretty big, so I would hate to get lost on my way to my first period class. I wouldn’t want to get lost on my way to any of my classes, really.

I walk through the open door. Nobody but the teacher is here yet. I sit in a swively chair. I pick the seat in the middle column and middle row. Not near windows, the door, or the very visible front. Middle. Middle is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling this chapter could have been a little better, but that's okay. Anyway, feel free to comment on what you think of the idea.  
> I wonder how this fic will turn out. I'm pretty excited (@w@) I hope to update soon, but that all depends on school and all that other 'fun' stuff that gets in the way of reading/writing my precious fanfics! Why must we have lives!? This is literally all we need!! Mrrr.....


	2. First Day: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean meets lots of people. A few of them leave some weird first impressions. Or maybe Jean is the weird one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn, it's taken me forever to update this! WHY!!?

I am sitting in the middle of the classroom, not wanting to talk to anyone, yet. A few kids have already come and taken some seats in the back. I take out my phone and start to play _"It's Our Secret"_ . D-Don't judge me, okay? These games are actually not that bad, if you give them a chance. I'm on the first story and so far, though I hate the "hero", Edward. My character, Jessica, has to marry her step-brother in order for them to get the inheritance. This Edward guy is really hell bent on getting that inheritance. He's really cruel. I like these games because they're good at making me feel giddy, or making me feel horribly depressed in an instant. And...I also kinda like how hot the "heroes" are, especially the guys in _"Magic Sword+"_ , _"Lost Island+", "Sweet Proposal",_ and  _"Royal Midnight Kiss"_. I mean...uh...yanno...fictional characters are better looking than guys in real life...or in galgames, girls look better. If you want to think I'm weird, go ahead, but at least do it after you play the games!

The bell rings, I put my phone on vibrate and I put it in my hoodie pocket. I look at the teacher, who is now standing at the front of the class.

"Hey, guys. I'm Mike Zacharius. You can just call me Mr.Z. I'm going to take attendance, and then I'm going to take you guys over to the Aquaponics Lab." He said, and then he begins attendance.

"Marco Bodt?"

"Here" a clear voice rings out. This Marco kid has black hair that's parted to the down the middle, with little bangs. He has brown floppy ears that are perked up, and I can see his tail sticking out from the side of his chair. He's sitting a row ahead of me, to my right. Since Mr.Z is in the front, but to my left, he looks in that direction. He has freckles dancing on his cheeks like stars. If the room were dark, I bet they'd light up.

I think I was zoned out staring at him for a while because my name was called at least three times before some other kid in my division who recognized me poked my arm.

"O-oh uh here!" I stammer. I look back at Marco and see him smiling at me, and I avert my eyes. What the heck was that!? Is he going to make fun of me!? I feel myself go red in embarrassment, so glare at my desk.

Mr. Z finishes attendance and we take our stuff to the Aquaponics Lab. Here, there are tables lined up some distance away from the walls and there are tanks at the ends of them. On the table is a big blue, rectangular bin. Here there are these rocky looking things and there are plants in the rocks. There is another blue tank underneath it that's filled with water and Oh god is that poop? Gross....At the end, there is water being drained into it from a pipe that is connected to a large black bucket that comes up to my waist. 

On the opposite side of the room, there are stairs, a desk and some chairs. We put our stuff down on that side of the room and then we walk to a wall in the middle of the room that separates the desk section and a bigger tank against the wall that's connected to a system three times the size of one of the other five. The there are three tanks against the wall, each with different types of-OHMYGOD FISH!!

Bolting towards the tanks, my foot hits something, and the world is flashing upwards. Expecting to hit the hard floor, my eyes shut tightly to brace myself for impact, but instead, my body bumps against something soft and sturdy.

" _Oof!"_

"Whoa there!"

Strong arms hold me steady. Looking up, I am suddenly in a field of evergreen and bright sunlight, as if I was transported to a beautiful world where there is nothing but tranquility and life.

"Uh...Are you okay?" he asks me, worry written all over his face.

"Huh? Oh! Uh s-sorry!" I stammer out as I jump back. W-what the heck was that!? "Thanks"

"No problem," he says, frowning slightly,"Just be a little more careful, okay?"

"Y-yeah"

I stare at his back as he walks away to talk to some people on the other side of the room.

"That was close wasn't it? Lucky he caught you" a guy says from behind me.

I jump at his voice and turn to look at him. He's a little shorter than me, with bright blue eyes. He's got blond hair and long horns that twist backwards. 

"Yeah, I guess so..." I say and then I remember the fish. 

Just as I start to run, I remember my little incident less than three minutes ago, so I slow down and walk until I'm at the fish tanks. Getting on my knees, I press my face against the window. My tail swishes behind me. 

Someone crouches next to me. She has brown eyes and brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Her little grey ears are furiously twitching. She has a half-chewed potato in her hand and she stares at the fish with such intensity I think the fish could die. Of course, that can't happen, but you never know. 

"Alright, guys,we're going to have a scavenger hunt", Mr. Z says as he hands out papers. "This will focus on finding where things are in the lab. Since you don't know what everything is, ask any of the sophomores for help. Also, don't touch the lights above the plants! They can explode!" 

I immediately go to the blond haired kid and ask him his name. He tells me his name is Armin. I ask him if it's okay to help me with the first three objects on the list. He first shows me the propagation rack; a shelf like thing with fluorescent lights and these black little tubes that are slowly leaking water. The water flows out into a hole and down into a tank filled with water. In the racks, there are these green cubes, some with black tubes in them, others without, and moldy stuff covering some of them. 

"What are those cube stuffs? "

"That's rock wool. It's kind of a combination of melted rock and sand, and then the fibers are spun together. Kind of like cotton candy. But don't eat it." Armin says, chuckling at the last part. He takes a cube and points to a little hole on the top, "It absorbs a lot of the water coming from these black tubes to keep the seeds inside moist, once the seeds sprout and have grown big enough, we move them into one of the Aquaponics systems." 

I write down some of the stuff he's saying for future reference. He moves over to the largest bed of plants, which is right next to the propagation rack. 

"This is the show system. It's the biggest bed and it's connected to those three blue tanks over there" he points to the three tanks from earlier,"The water from those tanks flows down into the sump tank" pointing to a large container beneath the bed "and a pump pumps the water up into the bed, and then back into the fish tank."

One of the other teachers in the room calls Armin over for something. I thanked him and he walked away.

Apparently, one of the things on our "Scavenger Hunt" list is the sink. I think I found it. Maybe. I dunno, that looks like a sink to me but I could be wrong *shrug*.

Turning around, I'm suddenly frozen in place as I lay my eyes on a _very_ attractive girl. A goddess, I'd say! Oh god she's...What should I do? I want to talk to her, but she looks busy....Maybe I can ask for help? I'm sure she would help if I asked....Here we go!

"U-um...Excuse me...." Oh boy....

She looks straight at me with a blank stare.

"Can you tell me where the living wall is?" Honestly, I'm pretty sure I could've figured out where the living wall is, if the overgrown plants on the wall were any indication of "living".

She just blinks and points in the direction of the wall.

"Uh...Thank you" I stand there for a couple seconds, "U-Uh....You have beautiful hair!" Smooth, Jean. Real smooth.

She gives me another blank stare and looks at a strand of her hair. "Thanks", she says, and then walks away to that kid I bumped into, her long orange and black tail nearly touching the floor.

 _Sigh_ _._ Good job, Jean. Way to drop the ball.

"Okay, guys, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes so start handing me your sheets" Mr.Z calls out.

 _Crap._ I hurry over to a guy standing with Potato Girl.

"Hey, sorry, but can I see what you got for the last five?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks a lot"

"No problem"

I hurry and copy down what he has written down on his paper. Once I'm done, we go turn in our papers to Mr.Z

"What class do you have next?"

"I have Human Geo" he says. My eye brows shoot up.

"So do I!"

"Wanna go to class together?"

"Sure" I say,"By the way, what's your name? Sorry, I wasn't listening during attendance..."

"It's fine. The name's Connie, this is Sasha" he says, gesturing to Potato Girl.

"I'm Jean"

"Nice to meet you, Jean" Sasha says, holding out her hand that isn't holding a potato. I take it and we give each other a quick handshake. I wonder what an actual handshake tastes like....

The bell rings and we quickly get our bags from where we dumped them earlier. We have to squish through the doors because other kids are crowding around it. Sasha starts to walk towards one of the staircases labeled **H**.

"Uh...I don't know where Human Geo is..."

"Don't worry. Just follow Sasha. She was part of the seventh and eight grade program, so she knows this school like the back of her fridge" Connie says with a laugh. Sasha turns around

"Hey~!!!" She says pouting while punching him on his arm.

"Heh Just kidding, Sash!"

This may be a little too early to tell, but I ship it.

* * *

"Hold on a second", a chubby moustache-man stops us at the door.

 "Last name?" he asks, looking at Connie. 

"Springer"

 The man looks at his chart and points him to a desk by the windows. He does the same with Sasha, and she ends up in the middle seat in the row closest to the door.

"Kirstein". I end up on Sasha's side, but two rows away from the other door.

I sat down and immediately take out a notebook (Purrplzz). I take out a bunch of different colored pens and a pencil. If AP Human Geography is anything like U.S World History, then I'm going to need lots of colors.

Just as Mr. Moustache is seating the last couple of people, the bell rings again. Once he finishes, he walks back to the center of the room (more on my side) and puts his stuff down on his cart.

"Good morning, I am Mr. Balto. Welcome to AP Human Geography",he says, with a smile on his face,"to begin, I'd like to ask, does anyone know the definition of the word 'geography'?"

A couple of people raise their hands.

"Yes, girl in the very front, your name?"

"Mikasa Ackerman"

"What is the definition of 'geography'?

"Geography is writing or describing the earth"

"Very good, that's actually exactly what I have up here...", he holds up a small greyish remote and the projector turns on. The screen says "Introduction to AP Human Geography"

He goes to the next slide.  I start writing down EVERYTHING. If there's one thing I've learned in life, it's that whatever is on a powerpoint has a high chance of being on a quiz or test.

It's mainly just stuff like "geography- Geo=earth; Graphy=to write or describe -> Geography: to write or describe the Earth" and stuff about Aristotle and Ptolemy.

As he goes through slides and discusses the different topics of the slides, we learn about location, place, region, interaction, and movement (or MRLIP, as Mr. Moustache likes to say) and stuff about absolute and relative location, toponyms, formal/uniform, functional/nodal, perceptual/vernacular, adaptation and other stuff.

Before class ends, he tells us to go online to his website and download and sign the parent contact form.

* * *

Connie, Sasha and I walk back towards **H** and we split off. Connie keeps going straight, Sasha takes the staircase, and I make a left and head towards my locker. I'm glad it's so close to the middle of almost all my classes. So convenient.

I drop off my binder and head towards staircase **O**.

I stand in front of the staircaseand stand there for a minute... I think I'm lost. I'm pretty sure I'm lost. Probably. Just a little bit...I look to the room next to the staircase. _241._ I look the other way to the room on the other side of the staircase doors. _225_. So I guess I'm going to take a right. I walk down the hallway in the direction of staircase **M**. I reach the staircase and there is another, smaller, isolated hallway. None of these are my classroom, what the heck. I turn around to go back towards **M**.

I notice a door right next to the staircase. There's a teacher standing out the door.

"Excuse me, where can I find _253_?"

"Right behind you, son"

I turn around and there it is...

"Heheh thanks" I say. Dammit, I can feel my face turning red!

I walk through the open door. There are three columns and two desks per column. I chose to sit in the column closest to the door, pick the chair on the inside of the columns, second to last row.

 I take out my phone and start to play _Sweet_ _Scandal._ I'm playing Misato's route. Although I can't wait to start Horai's route, he's the most attractive. But I have a thing for doing things in order. And tsundere's......  
I mean....uh...yeah just ignore that.

A blond girl falls into the seat next to me just as the bell rings. She let's out a sigh of relief. Darn it, Misato was looking super cute just now! No fair! STUPID BELL.

Our teacher is much thinner than Mr. Moustache and had a goatee/beard going. He has a bandana on his head and rounded brown horns that seemed to push his white bandana towards the back of his head. He seems nice. He also seems really passionate about literature and all that other good stuff. We watch some short films and talk about them and analyze them.  
Mr.Ness hands out some papers that have to do with the subject of the movie and other topics. I move to take out my pencil from my book bag, but I can't find it. Darn. How did I lose a pencil already!?

"Uh...Hey?"

"Yes?", the blond girl looks at me. Her bright blue eyes contrast with the deep red of her scales.

"D-do you have an extra pencil I could borrow?", I ask, "I promise I'll give it back at the end of class...oh but you don't have to, if you don't want to..."

She stares at me for a quick sec and smiles brightly, "Of course, here you go", she says, reaching into her bag. "I'd better get my pencil at the end of class, like you promised!"

Uh....Great. It's not like I _wasn't_ going to give back her pencil, but seriously?

I guess I must seem annoyed or something.  
"Ehehe...I was just kidding. You can keep it. I have a lot, anyway...", she said somewhat awkwardly and with a half-smile on her face.

"O-oh. Sorry? It's okay, I'll make sure to give it back"  
"You don't have to, just take it"  
"Eh? Are you sure...?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Just take the pencil already!"  
"O-okay."

I take the pencil from her hand and begin to work on my assignment. It was pretty straightforward and I finished it fairly quickly.

"By the way, what's your name?", I suddenly remembered I didn't ask the girl her name. How rude of me.

"My name's Historia, but you can call me Krista if you want".  
"Historia, huh? That's an interesting name. I'm Jean".  
"Nice to meet you, Jean. Let's get along, okay?" She flashed another bright smile. Seriously, what the heck...Why is this girl so cute? I mean, seriously, that pale pink dress she's wearing suits her, _reaally_ suits her! She looks so....innocent? Cute? Pretty? Answer: D) All of the above!! My heart rate's getting a little faster I think...

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you, too" Jesus Christmas...Way to drop the ball...

"Alright, guys, we have a few minutes left, so you all get this time to relax", Mr.Ness says.

Excellent! Back to my games!! I take out my phone and immediately open up _Sweet Scandal_ to finish the scenario I was on and then I opened up _Office Lover_. I know, I know. The name. Ugh. I'm playing Kitazawa's route right now. He's actually pretty cool. Ahaha~....(=w=) god bless Mr. Ness for letting us do whatever for the rest of class!!! I hunch over my desk and gush over Kitazawa.

"Hey, Jean, what are you doing?"  
I jolt and quickly turn off my phone screen. "Mm, nothing really..."  
"Oh..."

"....."  
"....."  
"Oh, hey, the bell's going to ring. Here's your pencil" I say, handing Historia her pencil.  
"I told you you could keep it, remember?"  
"Ah, but-". I'm cut off by the bell, and Historia quickly grabs her bag and heads towards the door.  
"Keep it!" she says, and she waves as she leaves the room.

Sigh. Fine, I'll keep the pencil. I don't think I made a fuss over it, but maybe it seemed that way...She probably thinks I'm weird now! I have zero percent chance with her!......Actually,...I don't think I had a chance to begin with, really....She's way out of my league.... _Siiighh_.

Welp, time for lunch, I guess.

* * *

I sit at a random table for lunch. I don't know where anybody is. That's probably how some of the other freshmen are, too. I take out my lunch and start to eat some of the crepes I made yesterday. They have some creams inside and I baked them, so they are hard-ish right now. I can still eat it though, since they are sorta-ish warm from being in my heat containing thing. I also take out a bottle of chocolate syrup, a lidded can of cherries and juice, and a bottle of honey. I put some cherry juice in a zig-zag pattern on the crepes, length wise. I did the same with the chocolate syrup and honey, but in the opposite direction to make an "X" pattern. Once I'm done arranging my crepes, I dig in! I don't want to brag, but I can sorta maybe cook just a little bit. Deserts in general are my forte.  


Oh god this is so good....

"Jean?"

A voice calls out to me. I look around to see who it is. He looks at me with bright eyes and his tail starts to wag.

"Ah, it is you! What's up?"

"Eh? Oh, uh, Marco, right?"  
"Yeah"

"Um, well I'm doing...okay, I guess". It had to be this guy. Ugh. I don't think I'd get along with this guy.... He seems _too_....um...I dunno, but I'm not liking this!!!

"Whatcha got there?", he asks leaning in and sniffing the air, "It looks really fancy"

"This? Oh, these are crepes that I brought from home..."  
"Ohh....", he stares at my plate and then glances at me. I-Is he blushing....?????"  
"I'm sorry to ask you this...but can I sit with you?"  
"Huh? Oh, uh okay I guess..."  
"Is it okay if my friend sits here, too?"  
"I don't mind..."  
"And um.....".  
What more do you want!? " What is it?"  
"C-....Can I have some of your crepe? It-It's just that it looks really good!!"

I stare at him. Was that all he wanted? 

"Sure, here, you can have three, since I brought six"  
"Oh? Why so many?"  
"I dunno, I kinda just stuffed some in my bag this morning"

I see someone come up from behind Marco. 

_** GLOMP. **_

"Hey, Marco!"

"E-Eren!? Jeez, you startled me!!"  
"Fufufu~ You need to be more alert, ya know!?"

I can't believe it. Oh my gosh...Why me!? I got the guy who caught me staring at him and the guy who _literally_ caught me right in front of me!!! I want to disappear so bad right now!!

"Hm?" Eren notices me. His emerald eyes narrow. "Hey...You're that kid from this morning! The one who nearly catapulted himself across the room, right?"  


Grrr....This guy!!!

"I-I didn't catapult myself!! I just tripped, that's all!"  
"Fufufu~ Suure~ you were basically flying!!" THIS BASTARD.  
"S-Shut up! I wasn't!"  
"U-Um, guys..?"

"Why were you in such a hurry anyway?"  
"T-That's none of your business!"  
"....guys..."  
"Hah!? Why are you getting all defensive? It's just a simple question. No need to make a fuss".  
"S-shut up alrea-"  
"GUYS!!!"

Both me, Eren, and a couple of people from surrounding tables look at him. Marco seems to look uncomfortable.

"* _sigh_ * C'mon you guys. Sit down already, you look like idiots". What? I'm standi-oh yeah I am....  
"Hm. Well, if you say so Marco"  
"Fine."

We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes. Oh hey I forgot about my lunch.

"Here" I give two crepes to Marco. On another container lid, I put two, and slide it to Eren.  
"Don't think anything of this. This is just because I have too much, got it?"  
"Thanks!" Marco replies happily.  
"Hmm....What if you poisoned it?" Eren says.  
"Wha-? Why would I poison something I was going to eat!? If you don't want them, just say so! Here, I'll take them back." I say, reaching for the lid with the crepes on them. Eren stops me.  
"Wait, didn't you just say it was too much for you to eat?"  
"I can just give one to Marco!"  
"Yeah, he can just give one to me!", Marco chimes in,"Or both..." he says in a much smaller voice, but loud enough for us to hear.  
"I was only kidding yanno, I'm not one for turning down free food!"

Okay, then shut up and eat! 

He uses a plastic knife and fork I gave him. They don't give plastic knives in the lunch lines, so I brought some on my own. He puts the fork in his mouth and his eyes open wide. 

"Ohmahgowd! Thish ish delishioush!!" he says through a mouthful of crepe. "Jeshush Chrissht! Whewre'd ju get thish!?" 

"I made them". 

"Sherioushly!?", his eyes open a bit wider than before. He wipes his mouth, " _You_ made this!?" 

"Yeah... "

Eren gives me this hilarious wide-eyed stare. His eyes are sparkling. Hehe it's kinda cu-wait a sec, what am I thinking? Haha there's no way I'd think a guy is cute. It's probably because he complimented my food so passionately. Yeah, that's probably it. 

Eren finishes and turns to Marco, who's still eating his crepes in small portions. 

"Hey, Marco, gimme yours."

"Eh~!? No way, Why!?" he whines. So Marco is the type to whine.... Heh heh heh

 "Because I want 'em." 

"But they're mi~ne!"

"Aw c'mon Marco! Please! Just a bite, then!"

"...... Fine.... Here", Marco holds out his fork for Eren to take. 

"Ahh", Eren opens and takes the fork in his mouth, as if being fed. "Mmm..." 

"...(o///o) ...... "

"..(O__o)........" what the hell is wrong with Marco? 

"What? ", Eren asks. 

Marco blushes,"I didn't say anything..." 

".... Get a room, you guys" I tease. "I'm not sure everyone wants to see homo-action when they're eating". 

Both Eren and Marco are blushing now. Marco stares at the table. Eren stares at something behind me, but doesn't seem to be particularly interested in whatever it is he's looking at. 

"It's not like that! I was just eating some delicious crepe! There's nothing wrong with that! "

I hum in amusement. Marco seems to decide to stuff the rest of his crepe into his mouth.

"........"

"........ "

"Say...Marco " this is too good. Marco seems to be a little back to normal, and Eren just sits back at stares at me.

"W-what? "

"That fork..... Isn't that an indirect kiss?", I give him a teasing smile.

I guess it takes a moment for them to get it. They both turn a bright shade of red up to their ears!

"It's not-"

"What the hell - "

They both cut each other off. They glance at each other, quickly look away, and go quiet. Hmm..... This is really interesting.... (OwO) Maybe they  _are_ homos!? Wow. I don't know anybody that's gay. Or if they were, the subject never came up..... What if they like each other!...... That's kinda cute actually.... If I'd had to guess... I'd say Marco'd be top. He seems innocent, but he seems sort of...... Or maybe Eren would be top, since tigers are more dominant. And Marco seems to be the type to be submissive. 

Marco and Eren are staring at me. I wonder what it'd be like to have Marco moaning under me....? Wait, what am I thinking? Obviously it would be better to have Eren under me! He's hot-headed and cocky, so having his pride and dignity stripped from him would definitely be a sight for sore eyes... 

"Jean?"

Hmm...but then again, Marco is cute, so he'd definitely be perfect for bottom. 

"Hey, Jean?"

But Eren seems more erotic, even if he doesn't try.... 

 **_RIIING_    
** The bell shocks me out of my thoughts. I gather the trash and throw it away and start walking out of the lunchroom. My stomach hurts, maybe I should go to the bathroom... 

"Ah Lunch is over already?" as I walk my pants feel really tight. What is wrong with me? I feel weird. 

"Yeah, you spent like ten minutes just staring at us"

"it wasn't ten minutes, Eren "

"oh yeah, you're right. It was fifteen. "

"mm, no I'd say it was at least seven"  Marco looks at me, "were you okay, Jean? Your breathing was really shallow...." his voice trails off.

"l'll see you guys later, I have to go this way", Eren points to staircase  **Z**. 

"'Bye, Eren", Marco waves. I just stare. Eren gives me a weird look. Fine. Be like that you bastard. Here I am.... Wait, technically I wasn't thinking of anything to benefit them, right? D-Did I just spend fifteen minutes thinking of who.....Oh my gosh, that's gross ugh ewwwww......

"Jean? Are you okay? You look pale" Marco gives me a worried look."I'm fine"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, why?"

Marco looks at me one more time.  
"Well, I have to go down that way, so I'll see you tomorrow then....""'Kay, 'bye"

I watch him walk away, I notice his book bag isn't that big. He's wearing khakis that fit nicely against his butt. Wai-STOP THAT! Why am I staring at another guy's butt? That's gross. Stop it, Jean, stop that right now before you get sucked into a deep dark hole of nothingness that ruins you forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a link to show what dress I thought would sorta suit Krista. http://www.shechic.com/light-pink-short-sleeve-lace-pleated-chiffon-dress.html (you don't have to look at it, if you prefer to imagine what things are)  
> http://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/cherry-chocolate-crepes These are the crepes Jean made for himself. I've made them before myself and they are heavenly! I suggest making these sometime, if you're interested. ( http://allrecipes.com/recipe/banana-crepes/ ) I also made these once, they were also pretty awesome.


	3. First Day: Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed. Carl Jung (1875 - 1961)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three guys! It's chapter three and it's still only the first DaY. What. Apologies for taking...three months? Four months? I don't even know, I'm a horrible person. Just been busy and stuff I guess (not really, I'm just trash I never do things when I should)  
> I even had one of my friends scold me for not updating in forever. Sorry Fo!

I go to staircase **D**. I make a right and on the door directly next to it I see the number _112_. I guess some classrooms are easier to find than others, even though this one is just as isolated as my English class.  I step in to the classroom and sit at the second row, next to the window. I take out my phone and play _Arabian Nights._ I feel weird, so maybe I'll feel better if I play my games? I'm starting to feel a little better actually, hehe the characters are so...I don't know but they make me feel accomplished somehow when they blush or say something really cute. I'm sorry, I have no life.

When the bell rings, the woman standing at the front of the classroom talks about how we can't slack off in health and all that. We take lots of notes on a powerpoint thing. It's pretty boring. We aren't allowed to use our phones, which sucks, 'cause everyone is LOUD and boring. They just don't shut up. It's really annoying. And it's literally just a group in the back that's the loudest. Well, not _just_ the group in the back, but still annoying. Shut up, Shut up, shut up!

The teacher passes around note cards to write our names. Starting from the beginning, everyone got a number and all that (mine is 37) and that's how she's going to be taking attendance. We're supposed to grab our card when we come in so that the cards that are left are the people that are absent, and she can just enter in those names into the computer and stuffs.

I feel a small poke on my back and turn around to see Historia smiling at me. I see movement out of the corner of my eye, but I'm too late and an eraser hits me square on my forehead.

"Tch" Flinching and placing a hand on my forehead, I look to see who threw the eraser. A girl sitting next to Historia puts her chin on her hand and gives me a smug look.

"Hey, turn around and pay attention!"

Startled, I turn around and the teacher stares at me with her hand on her hip.

"Pay attention", she says again, harsher this time.

I quickly glare at the freckled girl and adjust myself in my seat. Why me...?

I take my notes quickly and finish taking notes faster than most. It takes them five minutes to write down at least two sentences. Jeez...

"Alright, guys, we're done, so you can chill for the next five minutes before the bell rings"

Just as I turn around, a paper ball hits my nose

"Hey! What was that for!?"

The Freckled Girl smirks,"No real reason. Just felt like it".

Historia pokes her, "Ymir, don't be mean."

"Only if you'll marry me"

"Aren't we a little to young to be married?"

"So you will?"

Historia is taken aback and hits Ymir's arm lightly and turns to me,"Just ignore her, she's just a goofball"

"Yeah, I can tell"  
"Whut chu tryna say 'bout me?"  
"That you're a goofball?"  
"Say that again, I dare you"  
Historia places a hand on Ymir's shoulder,"Ymir, be nice".  
"But-"

Ymir is cut off by the bell.

"Well, it was...Nice meeting you, Freckles"  
"Likewise, Horseface".

I flinch at that. Seriously? Horseface? Wow.

As I'm getting up, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I don't really know why, but it feels weird. I shrug it off, though, and pull up my bag over my shoulder and head out the door.

* * *

I manage to find my math class by staircase **A** without too much trouble and walk into the classroom, but there aren't many others there, so I go sit by the window, second seat to the front.

My stomach is seriously starting to bother me now, and my pants are feeling way too tight. Something's up....

"Jean? Hey, I didn't know you and I have math together!", Marco says sitting in the desk next to me.  
"Oh, hey how's it going?"  
"Pretty good I guess, other than the fact that my stomach's slowly trying to kill me"  
"What? You too?"  
"Yeah, it started hurting sometime after lunch"  
"Huh, that's weird, it was the same for me..."

"Hey guys!", a voice calls out to us.  
"Oh, hey, Connie! Hi, Sasha!", Marco beams.  
"Yo", is my enthusiastic greeting.  
"What's up?"  
"Our stomachs are hurting."  
"Your stomachs? Both of you?"  
"Yeah, after lunch"  
"Was it something you ate?", Sasha says with a worried look.  
"I only ate crepes"  
"Same here".  
Sasha's ears perk up and her tail swishes excitedly. "You ate _CREPES??_ ", she asks, "Where did you get them!? There weren't any in the lunch line! Did you get there early? How many were there? Were they good? Oh god I bet they were! What lunch period do you have? You guys are butts for not sharing with me!". She crosses her arms and glares at Marco, then at me.

"Uh...Yes. I made them. Yes. There were about six. Yes. Fourth. Sorry".

She snorts and is about to say something else, but was interrupted by the bell and the teacher starting introductions. He went over things like binders, homework and all that other stuff. Once he did that, he handed us worksheets and told us to get into groups of four. There was a lot of noise and desks scraping the floors.

I'm going to be honest. I suck at math. It's probably my worst subject. When am I ever going to use radicals? I have no idea. I really just don't like math. Staring at the black numbers and white spaces, a frustrated sigh makes it past my lips. I work on through the first couple of problems before I give up. As my old chorus teacher would say, "Don't be a giver-upper, Jean!" I sigh again and skip the ones I'm having trouble with (which is to say, quite a few).

Connie pokes me, "Hey, did you get number 14?"  
"Uh, no, I skipped that one, sorry".  
"It's cool", he turns to Sasha, "did you get number 14?"  
"No, I'm working on it"  
"I think I got it", Marco says, lifting a finger.  
"Did you get 25?"  
"No, I got 63".  
"Whoa, what did I do?"

Marco takes Connie's paper and looks over it. "Ah, you didn't multiply the five before dividing by the 7".  
"Wait, what, really?", Connie asks with a confused look on his face. "Oh yeah, I didn't! Wow, how did I miss that?", he says, erasing his mistakes.  
  
I happen to glance at Marco. He really has a lot of freckles. Have I mentioned that he has a lot of freckles?? He has A LOT of freckles. He kinda looks like that vixen from my health class. Except, I think he's nicer, by a lot. At least he hasn't thrown things at my face. Yet. I wonder if they're related? It'd be surprising, how could they possibly be siblings if she's so sadistic and he's such a nice guy? Then again, some siblings have opposite personalities.

Just then, my stomach gives another pang. Keeling over, I suddenly feel a dull pain on my head. So now, not only does it feel like I got punched in the stomach, it also feels like a brick hit my forehead. Fortunately, I don't really know _exactly_   what it feels like to get hit in the face with a brick, but I'm pretty sure this is what it feels like right now.Oh my god, the pain! Fffffffffffff!!!! I try to calm down, taking deep breaths.

"Oh my gosh, guys, are you alright?"  
"I-I'm fine...My stomach just hurts a little..."  
"Marco, I'm pretty sure it's not just a little if you slam your head on the table. Jean, you okay there?"  
Holding my stomach and keeping my head down, I nod slowly.  
"But like, don't you guys think it's weird that you and Jean experienced pain at the exact same time and reacted the exact same way?", Sasha asks excitedly.

Wait...Marco did the same thing? That's weird.

"Now that I think about it, yeah, that is pretty weird...Ah, are you guys just messing with us?", Connie laughs.  
"I don't think possibly getting a concussion is worth messing with you", I grumble, rubbing my stomach a bit. I can't wait to get home.

*******

Trudging along to my last period of the day, I just barely manage to get into class before the bell. I slump down next to the window put my head down into my arms and groan. My ears twitch slightly at the sound of papers shuffling and the people around me, but I try not to pay too much attention. 

"Hey, you three knuckle-heads by the window, put your heads up", a wo _manly_ voice reaches my ears.

Begrudgingly, I lift my head to look up. A blonde person, possibly in their late twenties-early thirties stood at the front of the classroom, staring blankly in my general direction with their arms crossed.  
"Good. Now, I am Nanaba Zacharius. Please call me Zacharius. I will be teaching you AP Physics. AP Physics 1 is definitely harder than Honors Physics, so I'd suggest you all try your best to learn as much as you can to prepare for the AP Test. I realize that a lot of you might not know anything about physics, seeing as you guys came from the advanced 7th and 8th grade classes, that's perfectly fine, I'm going to be teaching you the basics. Right now, I'm going to be passing out a syllabus that will cover all the topics we are going to be learning during this course. Please pass the sheets down the rows."

There is a shuffling of papers and murmurs here and there, another pang and I try to resist the urge to rip my stomach out. My pants are seriously killing me, I don't think anything's gonna help. It hurts so much, as if something is growing inside me and is going to burst open my stomach at any moment. Have you ever seen the movie Alien? Yanno the part where the thing comes bursting out of the guy's stomach? That's what it feels like. Except, hopefully, there isn't actually a viscous creature waiting for the right moment to tear my abdomen apart and go on a killing spree throughout the entire building.

"You guys there, by the window, are you all all right?", Zacharius looks at us sitting by the window.  
"I'm good!", a boy answers next to- wait oh my god it's this guy again! Oh boy, please don't recognizemepleasedon'trecognizeme. He smiles at Zacharius, although it seems to waver for a split second.   
"I-I'm fine!", Marco yelps from behind me.  
Not saying anything, I simply nod at Zacharius, there's a possibility that if I do say anything, I'm very likely to throw up my lunch.....Lunch..? Wait......no, that doesn't make sense! I made those crepes yesterday, so there couldn't have been anything wrong with the ones I ate today....  
"Alright. Anyway, for today we're going to go over the syllabus for the first..five, maybe ten minutes. Then, I'm going to start notes. Ah, before I forget, I will be collecting your notes for a grade the rest of the year, and I'd prefer it if they didn't get stuck on the rings, so please bring a composition notebook by the end of the week".  
  
We spend the rest of the period learning about graphs, displacement, etc., all the while my stomach makes awfully worrying noises and my brain struggles to pay attention. We finish with quite a lot of time to spare before class ends, so Zacharius allows us to relax.

Marco taps my shoulder."Hey! We have another class together!! Isn't that great?"  
Smiling through a grimace, I nod enthusiastically,"Yeah, it's pretty cool"  
"Eren, we have another class togethe-Oh, hey are you okay? Is your stomach still hurting?". Marco tilts his head to get a better look at Eren's hanging face.  
"Y-yeah...I'm not feeling too good...."  
He had to say it. Ugh great! The small little hedge hogs rolling around in my stomach morphed into galumphing elephants, pounding my insides as if their lives depend on it. No matter how hard I squeeze my sides, they won't calm down. It hurts it hurts ithurtsithurts.....But, they're gone now. It feels like they were never there, although, I can feel a numbing throb.

"Eren, we're going home", a voice smooth as silk pulls me back. Holy crap, it's Mikasa! Wha-shit what should I do? I-I don't know what to say to her! Wait why is she grabbing onto Eren! G-Going home!? Who's home? Her home!? A-Are they dating!? This bastard! Gritting my teeth and digging my claws into my palms, I stare daggers at Eren. "When we get home, I'll give you medicine and you're going straight to bed".  
"Aw, but Mikasaaaa~, you know I hate medicine! And it's too early for bed! I won't be able to sleep!", Eren whines as Mikasa drags him off.

"So, uh, Jean, do you take the bus?", Marco asks, his floofy ears twitch a couple times.  
"Hm, oh yeah. I take two, one going south and one going west."  
"Really? I'm heading south, too! Do you want to ride the bus together?"  
"Yeah, sure. I just gotta dump some binders in my locker first, it's just down the hall, so I shouldn't take long."  
"Okay, I'll just follow you and then we can head to the bus stop"  
Nodding, I walk down the hallway, people bump into me every now and then. Marco walks to my left, saying something about the homework he got for today and wondering how long it will take him. When I reach my locker, I open it and reach for the binders that take up the most space in my book-bag. When I'm done, we head back towards **O** , and head down. Walking across the lawn, we make our way to the bus stop.  
Marco slows down, his ears droop a little as he gives himself a tight hug around his stomach."Urk..."  
"Still hurts?"  
"Yeah...You?"  
"Mm, but it's gone down a bit"  
"Lucky..."  
And then..."No wait, never mind. It's back...I can see the bus. Maybe we'll feel better after we sit down..."  


Marco nods as the bus stops in front of us. We sit slightly in the back, but more in the middle. Marco takes the window seat and we sit in silence until I reach over him to pull the string.  
"Oh, you get off here, too?"  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm going to take another bus going west after this one though"  
"Oh really? Me too!"  
We walk across the street to the other bus stop. We wait around for a while, Marco and I fidgeting every so often as our stomachs continue to rumble. The bus finally comes and we sit with frowns on our faces. There's no need to talk. Getting off on the same stop, we walk down my street, the wind blowing our hair every which way.  


"Jean, do you live this way too?  
"Yeah, right across from the church"  
"R-Really....Huh so do I." Stopping before me, Marco puts his hand against a black fence,"This is my house. I guess I'll be seeing you later"  
"Yeah, see ya", I wave as I walk a couple of steps forward and reach for the small, chain-link fence.  
Marco stands at his porch and turns slightly towards me, a look of surprise on his face.  
"Eeeh!? Whuh-You live right next to me!?"  
"Yep"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't know until you stopped at your house"  
"Ah...That makes sense...", Marco turns back to his door. "Well, I'll see you later, again"  
"Yeah, see ya"

Making my way across my yard, I get another pang. I limp a little walking through the door.  
"I'm home"  
"Ah, Jean-bo, _comment_ _était l'école_?"  
" _Horrible. J'ai mal au ventre et ne sais pas pourquoi"_  
"Oh non, mon petit bébé! Viens ici".  
" _Agh, non maman! Je vais aux toilettes!_ "  
  
I walk past the living room and jog to the bathroom. Fumbling with my pants, I grunt and manage to pull them down. Ugh god...I squeeze my eyes shut as tightly as I can to brace myself and....you can probably guess the rest...If you can't, well...I take a massive dump, all the splashes and gas noises included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaa~  
> I've taken French before, so I'm pretty sure how I typed it out is right, however, if I made any mistakes with it, please let me know.  
> Translations:  
> comment était l'école?: How was school?  
> Horrible. J'ai mal au ventre et ne sais pas pourquoi: Horrible. My stomach hurts and I don't know why.  
> Oh non, mon petit bébé! Viens ici: Oh no, my little baby! Come here  
> Agh, non maman! Je vais aux toilettes!: No mom! I'm going to the bathroom (toilet)


	5. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiot author is an idiot

Okay this is horrible I know I'm sorry but I'm going to be rewriting this mess. I didn't have quite the hang of what it was I wanted to do with this and I'm so bad at keeping up with stuff. So. This...thing. I'm going to change a bunch of stuff. Writing in first person probably wasn't the best idea and I think it's better to kinda start over. I feel like my writing needs more details, more imagery, more stuff in general. The dialogue needs a heck of a lot of improvement and the characters are soooo ooc my brain hurts. I apologize for not updating, I've done nothing productive OTL not only is this one terrible, but I also wanted to work on another fic I started (but also haven't worked on agh) I'm not deleting anything for the time being. I'm going to replace the old stuff with the new. The chapters and the work won't be deleted. 

 

TL;DR I'm rewriting stuff cuz this sucks, I'm really sorry OTL


End file.
